


When Grindelwald Arrived at Hogwarts

by JW1011



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JW1011/pseuds/JW1011
Summary: This is a mini story about what happens if Grindelwald visits Hogwarts. Wish you like it :)





	When Grindelwald Arrived at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> English language learner author, first time post, welcome your comments.

Grindelwald arrived at Hogwarts. Eradicating in pride, the castle-like school lay between the mountain and the lake.

 

Never could have Grindelwald known that a wizarding school was so peaceful. Durmstrong lurked in the long-lasting darkness of the far north. All colors there were the gray of their pelt coats and the white of perennial snow.

 

 _How beautiful the place you stay is._  Grindelwald wandered in the garden as how Dumbledore usually did - mumbled the spells to prune, like a little bumblebee.

 

Grindelwald trickily plucked an Iris, to leave some clues of his secret arrival.

 

 

He rambled in the corridor, watching the Romanesque ornaments. Filch the caretaker just felt a breeze when Grindelwald passed him.

 

Next corner, Grindelwald dismissed his occlumency. The screams of the paintings were drowned in the Dark Lord’s spell before they came out. He continued his visiting with a smile and a bowing.

 

The enchanted ceiling reminded him the summer of sixteen. The baas of sheep and the fragrance lingered on his mind. _What tone will Albus use when he stands in the front of the Great Hall speaking to these silly pupils?_

__

No hyperactive students, no haunting ghosts during the vacation at Hogwarts. Grindelwald strode as he was the owner of the castle. But the byzantine stair refused to lead him to Dumbledore’s office.

 

_Apparate._

 

A school’s regulation would never constrain an expelled students, no matter how great the school was.

 

 

The Dark Lord floated outside the window, just like the young thief stole the wand and also a heart.

 

The man sitting in the room with a cascade of long hair, wrote something composedly, like no more the clumsy boy who could not draw a perfect circle.

 

Documents piled up on the desk. The headmaster frowned slightly, seemed like making some hard decisions. Grindelwald had never seen Dumbledore like this before.

 

A flaming bird stood behind Dumbledore. Fawkes glimpsed on the man outside the window and then spared no glance.

 

_Albus, I will pluck all the bird’s feathers._

 

 

Albus picked a candy. Last time at Godric valley, Grindelwald replaced the whole box’s Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans with the vomit flavor. Hiding and waiting to see the twisted looking appearing on young Dumbledore’s beautiful face.

 

He blinked his eyes unconsciously as usual when enjoying a sweet.

 

_But, after long years, how should I greet thee?_

 

 

Dumbledore turned his head to the window feeling like someone was watching him.

 

There was nothing but the flourishing garden.

 

Then he turned back and found a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Bean,

 

A toffee flavor bean.


End file.
